


【迪白】恶作剧之吻

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 皮皮兰
Relationships: Byakuran/Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)





	【迪白】恶作剧之吻

迪诺十分恼火。他闷声不响坐在一张单人沙发里，半个多小时过去了，手边茶几上的一杯威士忌频频见底又被蓄满。他怒火中烧，因为白兰今天刚刚害死了他的两名不下。他已经不是他的对手了，密鲁菲奥雷早在战败后解体。白兰现在是经由彭格列转手交付给加百罗涅的囚犯。结果今天，原本一帆风顺的任务被白兰横插一脚，导致他那两名部下和敌人同归于尽。迪诺觉得白兰这次把恶作剧做过头了，他已经不是在捣乱，而是在向他蓄意挑衅——虽然任务目的确实在最快时间内达成了，运用白兰那种典型的不择手段。

白兰此刻被用铁链拴住脚踝并铐在墙角。迪诺还在想处置和惩罚他的方式。毕竟，就算搭上白兰是他爱人的事实，他也得给自己的家族一个交代。他之前已经冲他发了一大通火，即便身处冷气充足的休息室也久久难以平静。衬衫被随手脱去扔在一旁，迪诺这会儿只穿着一件紧身背心，肌肉匀称的臂膀上繁复的家族刺青十分显眼。

铁链忽然被扯动，发出清脆的声响。在他的余光中，白兰忽然支起身慢慢向他爬过来，直到在他所坐的沙发旁跪下。迪诺偏过头将目光投向窗外，努力不去在意那张漂亮的脸上佯装出的无辜和漠然的无畏，以及那抹令人疯狂的似笑非笑。

迪诺忽然浑身一震，终于不得不转过头看向令他爱恨交织的男人——白兰正在舔舐他的刺青。从手背上的第一处纹路那里开始舔起，像猫舔猫条那般小心翼翼又迫切地舔着、吻着。迪诺很快变得面红耳赤，咬牙切齿又说不出些什么。白兰很明显在乞求他的原谅，用这种狡猾、乖顺而让人无从抗拒的方式。他还是那么聪明，聪明而且狠劣，每一次攻击都命中他的软肋。当舔到小臂上时，他稍稍扬起头，甚至开始用牙齿啃咬，像极了某种令人欲罢不能的情色服务。迪诺心乱如麻，简直快被他舔得起反应。他终于忍无可忍用另一只手扣住白兰的后脑勺，揪着他一把头发强迫他与自己对视。

“我不会原谅你。绝不。”

“可是你爱我。不是吗？”


End file.
